


Yukine Chris Short Scene Compilation

by Varewulf



Series: Let Chris Be a Happy Fluff [6]
Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Been a while, F/F, Floof, Fluff, Multi, Yuri, goodest girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: A handful of short, silly scenes with Yukine Chris.That I managed to tear myself away from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 long enough to write. Far too easy to lose track of time with that game.





	Yukine Chris Short Scene Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> I've had an idea for another Chris story for a while, over six months I believe, but I never figured out a way to turn into a full fic. As more small ideas have started showing up, I decided to do what I've done in other fandoms: A short scene compilation. Yukine Chris deserves to be a happy floof, after all. Though I'm also quite fond of teasing her. Sorry, Chris. But know you'll always be the goodest girl in my heart.
> 
> I feel like I had couple more seeds of ideas floating about, but I couldn't find them once I sat down to write. And there was one that simply refused to grow. Maybe it'll be ready for next time, whenever that is. I still haven't heard word of when S5 is happening.
> 
> Now I know the wiki says that Chris is actually taller than Shirabe, but my headcanon is that her height was measured with her heels on. No way is she taller than 150. :3
> 
> The little exchange between Chris and Tsubasa is 100% a jokey reference to the OVAs. It's amazing that those things are canon.
> 
> It was [Carmilla Bunni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni)/[Lilbrattybun](https://twitter.com/LilBrattyBun) who helped me come up with the idea for the final scene.

Working at S.O.N.G. had many benefits when they weren't involved in dangerous situations. Decent pay (it wasn't simply an allowance, honest), medical coverage, training facilities, travel expenses (mainly that they didn't have to pay any expenses to be transported), and workplace snacks. Considering the circumstances of what they did, it was a pretty good deal. However, Yukine Chris had hit a snag.

She stared up at the shelves, towards the very top one.

"Chris-chan~!"

Chris braced herself, but no pounce came. She turned her head to make sure it was Tachibana Hibiki. It was, but the other girl was just walking up to her normally. She was learning. Good.

"What's up?" Hibiki asked.

Chris looked back up at the source of her frustration. "The cookies. That damn Genjuurou left them on the highest shelf." There was no way she could reach them up there. It felt like a personal insult. She knew full well she was the shortest of the bunch. Even in her heels she barely got past Shirabe. She was well aware of that fact. They didn't have to rub her nose in it.

Even worse, it was her favourite kind. So close, yet so far.

"Hm..."

It seemed like Hibiki was thinking something over. Chris didn't expect much to come from that. Maybe that was mean of her, but she was feeling grumpy.

"Oh, I have an idea!" Hibiki suddenly declared. "Hang on, Chris-chan!"

"Eh?"

Hibiki moved behind Chris, and before she could react, Hibiki had put her hands on Chris's waist, and lifted her into the air.

"Eeeehhhh?! W-what are you doing, dummy?!"

"Well, I can't reach that high either," Hibiki replied calmly. "But if I lift you, we can get there!" She sounded very proud of her plan.

Chris blushed. "B-but you can't just..." Hibiki was too damn strong, to lift her into the air like it was nothing.

"Can you reach now?" Hibiki asked. "Or do you need to go up on my shoulders?"

The thought made Chris blush even harder. "N-no, I..." She looked towards the target. "I can make it..." Without even needing to stretch, she retrieved the box of cookies. "Got it. Now put me down."

Hibiki obliged. "See?" She beamed, clearly still proud of herself. "It worked o- ow!"

Chris had chopped her forehead. "Next time ask before you do anything like that, dummy!"

"I-I'm sorry, Chris-chan!" Hibiki put her hands over where she had been struck.

Chris sighed. She felt a little bad, since she knew that Hibiki didn't mean any harm, but how was the dummy supposed to learn if she didn't get corrected?

Still, she had gotten the cookies. Maybe it was a silly thing to have gotten worked up over in the first place, but they were really good cookies. And it was thanks to Hibiki, even if she had been reckless about it.

"But... I guess... thank you... Hibiki..." Chris mumbled. It was hard to say those sorts of things, but Miku kept encouraging her. Fair was fair, and all that.

"Chris-chan..." Hibiki's eyes had started sparkling. Oh no.

"W-wait..."

And suddenly she was hugged.

"Chris-chaaaaan!"

"Hey, not so close! Let go!" Speaking of never learning. Chris should have known better. Maybe Miku's lessons were too forward.

"I love you, Chris-chaaaan~!" Hibiki sniffed. Was she crying?

"I know! But let me go, you'll ruin the cookies!"

Life was never easy.

* * *

Chris was happily munching on a cookie when Tsubasa came into the room.

"Yukine," Tsubasa said as she took a seat.

"Senpai?"

"You know I am happy that you are happier these days."

"Huh?"

"But certain things are better to do at home."

Chris nearly choked.

"What things?! What do you mean to do at home?!!"

* * *

" _GAME!_ "

"Gaaahhhh! Lost again!" Hibiki dropped her controller as she fell over backwards. "You're too good at this, Chris-chan."

Chris allowed herself a smug smile. "Of course I am! Though it helps that you're bad at it."

As a fighting/brawling game, Super Smash Bros involved a lot of improvisation, and thinking on your feet. Which Chris felt she was pretty good at in real life too. While Hibiki was a lot more straightforward. Easy to predict. At least most of the time.

"Ugh, so cruel!" Hibiki rolled onto her stomach. "Though I'm surprised you don't play Bayonetta, Chris-chan."

Chris blushed ever so slightly. "I couldn't- I mean, why would I do that?"

"Well, she seems really into guns, and is very sexy... oh, I get it! Is she too tall? Oof!"

Chris threw a pillow right into Hibiki's face with expert precision. "Sh-shut up!"

Truth be told, Chris did kinda like Bayonetta, but the thought of actually playing her made her feel embarrassed. As if it was inappropriate. Someone like Inkling or Samus was a safer choice.

"Be nice, Hibiki." Miku came into the room with a pot of tea. "Teasing Chris about her height isn't fair. There are better ways to tease her."

"Wh-what does that mean?" Chris asked.

Miku put the pot down. "You should know by now," Miku said, and smiled sweetly as she filled everyone's cups.

Speaking of someone being too good at something. Chris tried her best to stop blushing, but it wasn't really working.

"Now move over, I'm joining in," Miku said, and grabbed a controller.

Chris scooted to the side so Miku could sit next to her. This was going to be a tougher opponent. Maybe she could use Hibiki as a distraction.

As expected, it was soon down to just Chris and Miku. Hibiki hadn't been able to last very long. Miku had just managed to up-smash Chris so they were both down to one stock. But Miku was already at about 50%, so Chris had the advantage. It was foolish to think it would be easy, though.

Things were getting heated, and Chris focused intently on the match. Then Miku leaned over, and whispered: "So, have you been practising~?"

"Eh?!" Chris's eyes went wide, and she gave Miku a startled look.

" _GAME!_ "

"Wha-?" Chris hurriedly looked back at the screen. It was transitioning to the victory screen, with Miku's Peach standing as number 1. "Hey, that's not fair!" Miku had used the distraction to throw Chris off the stage without being able to recover.

"Oh, Chris~. All is fair in love and videogames."

* * *

Chris was doing her best to concentrate. The Symphogear was shaped, and adapted, based on the user's mentality and expectations. At least that was what she had come to believe. So that meant that in theory, it should be possible to reshape part of it to fit your wishes. She was certainly able to draw out the weapons she needed, as needed, during combat. Surely turning her shoes' heels into guns wasn't out of the question.

She had already mastered the art of gun-kata, so incorporating some shoes with extra kick to them shouldn't be a problem. Maybe it was more physical exertion than she would normally like, but it looked really cool when Bayonetta did it. It was tough to make it manifest though. Perhaps it was only something she could do in combat? That was a dangerous time to practice something like that, though. Maybe she could convince Genjuurou to let her use the training room for this. It shouldn't be too hard to come up with some legitimate-sounding excuse.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Chris-chan, do y-" It was Hibiki, who stopped in her tracks. "What's going on? Is there some danger? Did I miss a call?"

"Huh? N-no, it's not... I just... uh... y-you should knock before you come in, dummy!"

"Oh?" Hibiki looked confused. "Then what are you doing?" she asked, seemingly ignoring the comment about knocking.

"N-none of your business! What do you want?" Chris folded her arms in a huffy manner.

"Oh! I was going to ask if you wanted anything at the store." Hibiki said cheerfully. "Though..." She leaned forward, and rubbed her chin. "I've been thinking this for a while now... your Symphogear is quite bold, huh?"

"E-excuse me?"

Hibiki moved closer as if to get a better look. "It highlights your boobs and butt well."

Chris started blushing. "Hey, it's not like yours is much better!"

"You think so?" Hibiki looked up. "Ooo, Chris-chan, are you blushing~?" She grinned.

"Shut up," Chris mumbled.

"Hey, do you think _I_ have a good butt?" Hibiki suddenly asked.

"What? Why the hell are you asking that?"

"I wanna know! Hey, tell me!" Hibiki suddenly seemed excited, even if Chris couldn't understand why.

Chris sighed. But maybe this was a chance to put her practice to the test, so to speak. Hopefully that should get Hibiki to leave her alone for a while.

"Alright." Chris got out of her Symphogear, and reverted to her regular clothes. "I'll tell you." She gestured for Hibiki to lean closer.

Hibiki cocked her head to the side in a curious manner, but then leaned down.

Chris whispered into Hibiki's ear, and Hibiki rapidly went bright red, before dropping to her knees. As if the strength had suddenly left her legs.

Chris was pretty much just as red. Miku had volunteered to teach Chris how to talk dirty, since Hibiki was super weak to it. Somehow Chris had decided to accept Miku's offer. The lessons had been... adventurous. Actually saying something dirty to Hibiki, even in whisper, felt extremely embarrassing, but at least _she_ was still standing.

While Hibiki sat on the floor, stunned, Chris hastily made her exit. It was too awkward to stay in there. That had been harder than she had thought. Amazing how Miku seemed to do it so effortlessly.


End file.
